As Nodt
Summary Äs Nödt (エス・ノト, Esu Noto) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "F" - "The Fear". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C Name: Äs Nödt Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reishi Manipulation, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness, Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level+ (Should be comparable to Cang Du and NaNaNa Najahkoop) | Island level+ (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the female Sternritter who performed this feat) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Could fight against a Post-Royal Guard Training Rukia) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class+ | Island Class+ Durability: Island level+ (Survived Yamamoto's flames albeit it was migated by Bazz-B), higher with Blut | Island level+, higher with Blut Stamina: Very High, able to battle competitively for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High in combat Weaknesses: With high levels of willpower an opponent can be capable of overcoming The Fear. Also, it has no effect on those who have bodies that are in a deathly state. This coincides that only those with "living" bodies meeting the standard requirement of the term are capable of being immune. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Fear: Despite the considerable attack strength of Äs' spirit weapon, the true power of the thorns lies not in their offensive capability, but instead in their ability to induce limitless fear in those who are struck. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards Äs, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, though Äs is confident all would succumb to it eventually. When the thorns strike an object a black substance of fear begins to spread. It can even move through the objects to induce fear in a foe. The thorns can induce fear in their target through simply touching them, so it is not necessary for the foe to be wounded for the fear to infect them. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Äs is a considerably fast combatant; he was able to move behind Rukia Kuchiki, a Shunpo expert, before the latter could even react. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): While Äs' defensive form of Blut is strong enough to negate attacks from Renji's Shikai, it is not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Byakuya's Senbonzakura managed to cut Äs' hand. However, he was able to withstand being frozen to the point of "absolute zero" (-273.15 degrees Celsius) by Rukia's Shikai and managed to break free from the ice, with only a few minor frostbite injuries. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Great Spiritual Power: Äs' spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami, proven when he swiftly defeated 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. His Reiatsu can unsettle an enemy by making them believe someone is touching them. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Reishi Thorns: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Äs can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several luminous thorns floating in close proximity to his person, which are used to viciously impale victims and can pierce the body of a captain-class Shinigami with ease. The thorns can be fired at an enemy at high speeds. Quincy: Vollständig Tatarforas (神の怯え (タタルフォラス), Tataruforasu; Japanese for "Afraid of God"; Viz "Fear of God"): Äs activates his Vollständig by rolling back his left eye, revealing a Wandenreich emblem on the inside of his eyeball. In this form, he gains a Heiligenschein in the form of a star-like Heiligenschein encircled by barbed wire, a stream of blood pouring from each eye, and a cloak with a line of stitches running down the middle. His wings are barely visible and resemble circles of barbed wire attached to his back. The cloak is very tight-fitting, revealing Äs' gaunt torso. His eyes are completely rolled up, and his forearms are covered in a black substance. * The Fear (Enhanced): In this form, Äs' The Fear ability is greatly enhanced. Rather than inducing fear by grazing his opponent with his thorns, Äs simply has to be seen by his opponent in order for them to feel fear because the fear penetrates them through their optic nerve. As an extension of this, Äs can create a dome around himself and his opponent covered with innumerable eyes, preventing them from ever escaping his gaze, in order to keep them constantly feeling fear. One glance is enough to induce the limitless fear, as closing one's eyes afterwards is useless, since fear remains within one's memories and mind. * Transformation: At will, Äs can cause the stitching down the front of his body to burst open, exposing an immense face of his own likeness. As his body absorbs the numerous eyes created by his Fear ability, this larger version of himself tears its way out of his body and grows to massive proportions. In this form Äs' ribcage is exposed, and his lower torso consists of a tentacled mass instead of legs. His face is severely deformed, its skin sagging and his eyeballs melting out of their sockets. The tattered remains of Äs' upper body hang down from his chin. File:RukiaSurrounded.PNG|The Fear (Enhanced) File:As Nodt's Transformation.png|Äs Nödt transformed Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Sternritter Category:Energy Users Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Quincies Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 6